What's Behind Ginny's Mind
by M.J. O'Connor
Summary: It takes you inside the thoughts of Ginny Weasly. Everything she thinks and feels as the story goes on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Note that I do not own the characters of Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly or Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I did not steal this story, it is from my own imagination.~  
  
Authors Note: This is my first story that I have decided to share with the world. I hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. I look forward to reading any reviews that I may receive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Do you ever wonder how it would feel to live in a house full of men all except for your mother? Well come trade places with me and you'll know what it feels like. I'm the baby of the family and the only girl at that. It does have some advantages though, being Daddy's favorite and all. But being treated differently by my brothers like a helpless little doll just isn't fair. I hate it. I wish I could just runaway sometimes."  
  
As Ginny Weasly wrote this last thought of her latest diary entry, she started to cry. She was indeed sick of being treated different or "special" in any case because she was the only girl. Her diary was her only safe haven. It was something she could have all of her own, that nobody would ever find or read. It was sealed with magic and only she knew how to get it open.   
  
  
  
Growing up with seven older siblings is hard. Especially when they are all men. The only thing she did like about it was the fact that she didn't have to get her brothers' hand-me-downs. At this thought she smiled. Something that would never change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't too long ago that Ginny received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew it was coming because in the back of her mind she could sense it. (I guess you could say it was a psychic power she didn't know she had yet). Anyway, Ginny pretended to be excited as both of her parents made it such a big deal. Like it was the biggest accomplishment of her life, even though she was only 11. 'I only just got into the school,' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
It was a few days before she would be starting when she came down the stairs to an unexpected visitor. Someone whom she hasn't seen in a year and hadn't stopped thinking about since either. It was her brother Ron's best friend. Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Yes I'm leaving the first chapter at that to keep you wanting more. I'll be updating in a day or so to continue on Ginny's response to Harry's arrival. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. A Big Surprise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that I use. They are not mine. NOT MINE.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I left it on a cliff hanger before, sorry. Here is what happens next. Read and review kindly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks on the staircase. She felt as if her feet were glued to the floor permanently. 'Oh this looks real good' she thought gloomily. She looked down at her feet when she heard his voice,  
  
"Hello!" said Harry.  
  
Even with the comforting greeting she had just received, she still was unable to speak, nonetheless move. Finally, she took in a slow and deep breath and descended the stairs towards the kitchen. Although, what she really wanted to do was run back up into her room and scream at the top of her lungs. The best thing to do, she decided, was to make small conversation.  
  
"H…h…hi" was all Ginny could manage to say.  
  
As Ginny was blushing, Ron looked at his friend and whispered something into his ear.   
  
("She hasn't stopped talking about you ever since she learned your name. It's always Harry this, or Harry that." Harry smirked and whispered back, "I can't imagine what that feels like. I don't know what to say." "Then don't" Ron replied.)  
  
To Ginny it seemed as if they were talking about her because somehow she knew they were. It was either because she knew her brother or the fact that they made sly glances towards her and smiled. Or there was another chance that she was able to read their thoughts.   
  
'Wouldn't that be an awesome power to have. Then I would always know what everyone was thinking,' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ginny realized her mind had wandered off into her dreams, she snapped herself back into reality. The reality of herself being in her kitchen with Harry Potter sitting at the table. She was still amazed by this and couldn't think. She moved around the small area, trying to keep her mind occupied and off of him. He always seemed to cloud her thoughts and now he was physically there. What was she to do?   
  
Mrs. Weasly came into the kitchen not a moment too soon. Ginny immediately offered to lend a hand with anything. She needed to keep busy. Even if it meant making breakfast. At this point, she really didn't care. All Ginny really wanted to do was be as far from Harry as possible.  
  
After breakfast, when everything was cleaned and put away, Mrs. Weasly announced that the family and Harry would be taking a trip to Diagon Alley, to get the school supplies they needed for the new school year.   
  
All the letters were sent that morning from the Head Master Dumbledore indicating what books they would require. Harry's letter was included.   
  
"He never misses a thing," said Percy groggily. Percy was one of the oldest and going into his sixth year at Hogwarts.   
  
"All right, everyone go get dressed and ready. I want to leave within the hour" stated Mrs. Weasly to all of the children.   
  
Ron led Harry to his room and Ginny just ran upstairs into hers, before she was even noticed. Although Harry did see her scurry off in a hurry.   
  
When she reached her room she let out a great sigh of relief. Her heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would come shooting out of her chest. It frightened Ginny a little but she wasn't all too worried. She knew the reason was because of Harry. It was a secret crush that she had acquired of him since the first day she saw him. It was his mysteriousness that caught her eye. And from that moment on, he was all of her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour or so later, Mrs. Weasly called to everyone in the house to get downstairs at once. Her tone was not as nice as it normally was, due to the fact that she was on edge about getting all the supplies for all of the children. Since she was doing more than she usually did. (This year she had Harry and Ginny to worry about).  
  
  
  
"We'll be going by floo powder to make the trip shorter," said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"But Mum, Harry has never traveled by floo powder before" Ron stated before Harry could comment.  
  
"Oh, well then. It's quite simple dear. All you have to do is take some of this powder like so. Drop it into the fireplace and scream where you want to go. But you want to be sure to speak very clearly otherwise you will end up in the wrong place."  
  
"Watch me, Harry," declared Ron.  
  
  
  
Ron took some floo powder into his hand and threw it into the empty fireplace. He shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY" and a green flame appeared as Ron disappeared. Harry was amazed. He had never seen anything like it.  
  
"Ok Harry, now you try," stated Mrs. Weasly, passing him the bowl of floo powder.   
  
Harry did exactly as he saw Ron do. Only when he shouted out the name, it didn't sound as it was supposed to. What they heard was "DIAGON ILLY." Mrs. Weasly looked at her other children and sighed.  
  
"I told him to speak clearly."  
  
Ginny looked at the empty fireplace where Harry was just standing and tried to hold back her laughter. What he said had sounded funny, but at the same time when she had arrived in Diagon Alley where Ron was, Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed that. It was longer than the first chapter, but still ends with a little cliff hanger. Sorry, that's just how I am. Can't help it. Too many shows leave me disappointed that I leave you to be with a chapter without a conclusion…..Guess that's why it has chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Ginny Weasly is not mine. I do not own her. Just making that clear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
'Oh My God!' was all that Ginny would think. How could a person just disappear? Ginny was becoming worried. She looked all up and down the alley and the road of Diagon Alley. 'Where could he have gone to?' Ginny wondered. Then she decided to ask her mother,  
  
"Mum, where do you think Harry could have gone to?"  
  
"Ginny dear, I'm not quite sure. I know he will turn up. He can't be too far. We will find him, don't fret darling," Mrs. Weasly responded.  
  
It was then that Ron made a suggestion.   
  
"Why don't we just go into Flourish and Blotts. I'm sure he'll find us in there, or that he would know to look there."  
  
Mrs. Weasly just smiled and went along with her youngest son's idea. They walked along until they came to Flourish and Blotts bookstore. An old friend was standing outside as if waiting for them. It was Ron's friend and schoolmate, Hermione Granger. She looked a little panicked, but when she saw the family walking towards her, her stress was relieved. It was then she said,  
  
"Harry has been looking everywhere for you all. We figured we would wait here. I'm so glad we found you."  
  
"Nice to see you too dear." replied Mrs. Weasly in a calm tone. She was then relieved that Harry was safe.  
  
Ginny's relief was hidden well from the others around her. Yet her thoughts and her heart was pounding because she now knew that he was safe. She had to be sure that nobody knew what she was thinking, or that they could tell she was anxious to see Harry again. Instead, in the calmest voice she could seem to express, she said,  
  
"I'm glad you're safe."  
  
"Thanks," was all he said. Yet it was with a smile that made Ginny's heart melt.  
  
The rest of the family walked into the bookstore to go get the books they will need for the upcoming year. Harry, Ron and Hermione went towards one end of the shop, Fred and George went another. All of them needed different books for the new school year. Ginny really didn't need to get books. She would be using the ones Ron did in the previous year. Instead, she just tagged along side her mother.  
  
'It's not fair. Harry and Hermione can have new books. Why can't I?' Ginny sighed.  
  
Ginny was only unhappy because of the fact that her family was unable to afford new things. She could never have what she wanted. They were always having to watch every galleon that was earned. As well as how much was saved. The only thing Ginny knew was that she was allowed to have new robes. But, the only downside was that the robes would have to last her at least two years. Hopefully she won't grow that much. 'Oh well.' She knows someday, by some chance that things will get better. At least she hopes so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny dear, come take a look at this!" shouted Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Ginny closed the book that she had buried her nose in (50 Ways To Make Yourself Invisible by Mia Visible). It was a book she had found in the Psychic Reading section of the store. Walking towards her mother, Ginny heard a vague voice. Ginny then tried to make sense of it, but the voice was gone before she was able to understand. It was if it had never existed. When Ginny reached Mrs. Weasly she tried to speak but was immediately interrupted. Mrs. Weasly started rambling on about how Ginny will be joining her brothers in Gryffindor, and everything else.  
  
  
  
Ginny tuned out her mother out as usual. Her mind was still occupied by that mysterious voice she heard. It seemed as if it was a sign. Ginny was puzzled but looked as if she was listening to what her mother had to say. It was easy to pretend to pay attention. Ginny had been doing it for so long it was natural.   
  
As Mrs. Weasly was finishing her on going sentimental talk with Ginny, an unliked person walked into the store. It was Lucious Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, and enemy of the Weasly family.   
  
Mr. Weasly worked with Mr. Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasly worked on Muggle (non-magic folk) artifacts. He was quite intrigued by how the muggles lived. Mr. Weasly was currently at work and could not be with the family as they gathered their school supplies.  
  
Mr. Malfoy on the other hand seemed that he was able to take off whenever he pleases. Ginny was not very fond of him. She cringed in his direction as soon as she saw him. Ginny was about to walk away and go back to the book she was reading, when Mr. Malfoy noticed the tattered book she was carrying in her cauldron.  
  
"My, what a pity. Can't afford to buy a new book. You have to resort to the used section," sneered Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Mrs. Weasly bit her tongue in hopes that she would not make a remark in front of her children. In fact, she didn't have to. Ron stepped forward and said it for her.   
  
"Mind your own business, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasly were stunned at the comment. Harry and Hermione were laughing behind a bookshelf. It was then that Draco Malfoy walked in. As soon as he stepped in the store he made rude, inexcusable comments.  
  
"Ron Weasly, I never would have thought you to have courage to stand up for yourself. I'm shocked."  
  
"Draco, just shut up. I don't want to deal with you and your attitude."  
  
Ginny was discouraged by the fighting. As she walked away she tossed both Mr. Malfoy and Draco a, evil glance. Mr. Malfoy caught this and realized he was still holding her tattered book. He replaced it into her cauldron but he also placed another book behind it. A black, leather bound book that was unnoticeable because it blended with the cauldron. Ginny didn't seem to be aware and went back to her reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that night, as she was packing her trunk and double checking that she had everything, she finally noticed the small, black book. Ginny took it out and flipped through the pages. To her amazement they were completely empty.  
  
'Must be a diary of some sort,' she thought to herself.  
  
Ginny went to her hiding place where she had her other diary, an ink well and a quill. Ginny sat on her bed and just stared at the book. A name came into vision on the book "Tom Marvolo Riddle." She didn't think much of it and decided that she might as well make use of it. The first thing she wrote was "Dear Diary."  
  
After she had just finished writing the word "diary", the ink vanished, and other words appeared. The ink read, "I prefer Tom if you don't mind."  
  
Ginny was astonished and wrote to "Tom" for the remainder of the night. It never occurred to her that "Tom" was actually Tom Riddle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about not having chapter 3 up so soon. It took me longer than I thought. Hopefully chapter 4 wont take me as long. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. 


	4. On Our Way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All the characters I use are not mine, I do not own them. The plot is just a remake of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets told from a different point of view. That's all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The next morning Ginny woke with a big smile on her face. The sun was shining brightly over The Burrow, her home, and she could hear birds chirping. Or what she thought were birds anyway. She went to her hiding place, and took out her new diary.  
  
"Hi Tom" was the first thing she wrote.  
  
"Good morning Ginny." the diary replied.  
  
It made Ginny feel special for once. She now had a "friend" that she could confide in and tell anything to. Ginny immediately knew that she was going to be able to tell "Tom" her life story and everything about herself. But most of all, Harry. How much that she loved Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day before she would be leaving for Hogwarts and she wasn't nervous at all. There was nothing to be nervous about anyway. She had four of her older brothers there to look out for her. As well if she needed a girl to talk to, she knew she could talk to Hermione. Hermione was like a sister to Ginny.   
  
  
  
Ginny planned to spend her last day at home in her room. It wasn't because she didn't want to spend it with her family, she did. Ginny just preferred to have her last day peaceful. She wanted to make the best of her time before it would be filled with noise.  
  
The diary was hidden under her pillow at the moment. Only so that nobody would know that it was there. Ginny made sure that no one was around before she went to reach for it. It was something that she had wanted to keep for herself. Her own secret. It was the most private thing she now had, and she didn't want anyone to find out about the diary.   
  
As carefully as possible, Ginny reached under her pillow and took out the diary. She then started writing to "Tom".   
  
"Tom,  
  
Today is my last day at home. I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm really excited."  
  
Then the diary had these words appear,  
  
'I'm glad your excited. Hogwarts is a great school. The classes are fun too.'  
  
"I know I'll have fun. Especially being away from my parents. They think I'm a prodigy or something. I hate being the only girl, as well as being the baby of the family."  
  
'Don't worry too much. Everything will work out fine.'  
  
"Tom" had become Ginny's best friend. The more she wrote to him, the more she wanted to tell him. It was as if "Tom" was alive. Ginny wrote everything she felt to "Tom". But her favorite topic about, was none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, by the way. Tom, did I tell you that my brother Ron is best friends with Harry Potter?"  
  
'No, you didn't. Anything special about him?'  
  
With that one question Ginny fell into a fantasy world. She began to tell "Tom" the story about Harry. Why he was famous, and her feelings towards Harry as well. Little did Ginny know, the more she wrote to "Tom" the more she was being held under a spell. The spell of the diary.  
  
Ginny spent almost the entire day in her room. The only time she did come out was when it was meal time. If she would have skipped a meal, her mother would think she was sick. And that was the last thing Ginny needed. By the time night had fallen, Ginny realized she wasn't tired. She was too anxious about starting her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Weasly was the first one to wake up that morning. It was the morning when everyone returns to Hogwarts, and Ginny starts. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and everyone else in the house was still fast asleep. The first person Mrs. Weasly chose to wake up was Ginny.  
  
"Ginny dear, time to get up. We want to get an early start. And besides Hermione will be here in about an hour."  
  
Ginny moaned and rolled over. She then placed her pillow over her head.  
  
"Ginny Weasly, you get up this moment!" Mrs. Weasly commanded.  
  
At the loud tone in her mother's voice, Ginny slowly got out of her bed. As much as she wanted to talk to "Tom" this morning, Ginny was much too tired.  
  
Finding the clothes that Mrs. Weasly just laid out for her, she got dressed as quickly as possible. Once she was ready, Ginny made her way downstairs to the kitchen. That was where she found her mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasly was fussing around trying to prepare a decent breakfast for everyone. She was serving for nine, but she was making enough food for twenty. It was something that Mrs. Weasly just couldn't help. She just wanted to make sure that no one went hungry. Or ever starved to death.  
  
Ginny started gathering plates and silverware to set the table. She figured it would be a nice gesture without her mother having to ask. Loud noises were heard from the kitchen, it was coming from upstairs. It was echoing throughout the house. Ginny knew that it was her brothers and Harry getting dressed and doing last minute packing. It was then that Ginny heard the doorbell ring. It was Hermione.  
  
"Come in dear, the door's open," shouted Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Hermione entered the Burrow dragging her trunk behind her. Hermione walked into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasly rummaging through cabinets. Hermione placed her trunk with the others by the door and went to offer a hand of help.  
  
"Anything I can help you with, Mrs. Weasly?"  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful. Why don't you go help Ginny set the table. I'm just about done. Breakfast will be ready shortly."  
  
With that, Hermione walked over to Ginny. Ginny was smiling merrily as if she was in a trance. Hermione was a little suspicious but didn't think much of it. Ginny then heard her mother calling to her.  
  
"Ginny, go tell your brothers to come downstairs. Breakfast is ready."  
  
Ginny obeyed her mother and ran up the stairs. She knocked first on Percy's door, then Fred and George's room. She had to go all the way up to get Ron, but before she could get there, he was already on his way down. Within seconds everyone was seated at the table. Including Mr. Weasly.  
  
At around 10 o'clock, the Weaslys, Harry and Hermione were packing up the car. Mr. Weasly put a spell on the trunk of the car to make it appear larger. It was so that all of the trunks would be able to fit. By the time they were ready to leave it was nearly a quarter after 10.  
  
"Come on. Everyone into the car. We need to be at the train station before 11." shouted Mr. Weasly.  
  
If you didn't know better, you would think the car was made for clowns. So many people crammed into it. When they got to Kings Cross Station they all piled out. One right after the other. Ginny was one of the last, only because she was sitting in the front with her parents.  
  
It was a quarter to 11 and the train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp. They ran to the platform as fast as they could. Percy, Fred and George went first Then Mrs. Weasly followed by Ginny, Hermione and Mr. Weasly. Harry and Ron went last, but they couldn't get through. No one noticed that they weren't behind the family. Everyone was rushing to get a compartment.   
  
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasly stood at the platform until the Hogwarts Express train left. Mrs. Weasly started to cry as she watched the train leave. Mr. Weasly comforted his wife. Then they proceeded to go back to the car and head home.  
  
Ginny found a small compartment all to herself. She wanted the privacy so she could write in her diary. The entire ride to Hogwarts was spent with "Tom".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I was going to make this longer, a combined chapter with the train ride and first day, but it was too much. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please R&R. 


	5. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Ginny and the rest of the Weasly's are not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I was having a semi-writer's block. It 's finally finished and ready to be updated. I hope it turns out well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
It was late at night when the train arrived at the station. We were now on our way to Hogwarts. When I stepped off the train I saw a large man standing and waiting. He name was Hagrid. It was then that Hagrid started calling to all of the first years.  
  
"First years follow me. Come on first years."  
  
The first years take a boat across the lake to get to the school. It was a tradition.  
  
Ginny sat herself with two other girls. When the boats arrived, Professor McGonagall was waiting at the entrance.   
  
"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will walk through this door and into the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into your houses and join your classmates."  
  
Ginny kept to herself after Professor McGonagall left. The other students around her started chatting and introducing themselves. Ginny preferred to be alone.  
  
Professor McGonagall came back within a matter of minutes and led the way into the Great Hall. There were four large tables in the middle of the room filled with students. Another table was in the front facing the students. That was where all of the professors sat. All the teachers were waiting for the ceremony to begin. The professor in the middle was Head Master Dumbledore.  
  
In just a few moments all of the first years were standing right in front of the professor's table. Professor went into a room and came back with a wooden stool and an old, tattered hat.  
  
"When I call your name you will step forward. Kindly sit on the stool, then I will place the sorting hat on your head. Whatever the name that the hat screams out, that will be your house."  
  
Professor McGonagall took out a large scroll in which had all of the new students names on it. The students stood nervously waiting to be called. The first name to be called was,  
  
"Phoebe York."  
  
A young girl standing next to Ginny stepped forward towards Professor McGonagall. She was then asked to sit on the stool placed in front of everyone. The sorting hat was placed on her head. It took a moment of silence and then screamed out,  
  
"How about Hufflepuff."  
  
Phoebe then walked towards the table and sat next to the house members of Hufflepuff. After Phoebe was seated, Professor McGonagall then called another name from the list,  
  
"Rex De Muerte."  
  
A boy with a smug look on his face steeped out from the crowd. He didn't even need Professor McGonagall to tell him to sit, he did immediately. He sat waiting impatiently until the hat was placed on his head. Almost as soon as the hat was placed on his head, it called out "Slytherin."  
  
Rex walked to the Slytherin table with a smile on his face. It was if he knew he would be placed in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall then called the next name.  
  
"Colin Creevy"  
  
A small blonde boy walked to the front. Although he looked calm, his hands were sweaty and his knees were shaking. When he sat on the stool he closed his eyes. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head and stepped back. Colin had his fingers laced in his lap. The sorting hat then announced,  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
With a sigh of relief, Colin joined the fellow Gryffindor members. Professor McGonagall called Bianca Cantwell and she was placed in Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
The next name on the list was Ginny Weasly. She slowly made her way from the back to sit on the stool. When the hat was placed on top of her bright red hair, it sneered. The sorting hat knew she was another Weasly child. He knew just where to put her,  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Fred, George, and Percy stood up and clapped for their sister. All Weaslys were in the Gryffindor House.  
  
As the welcome ceremony came to an end all students followed the Prefects and were shown to the dormitories. Ginny was so tired, when she got to her four poster bed, she climbed in and fell fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope I will be able to have chapter 6 up soon. I'm in the process of writing it. As well as another Harry Potter story. That will be up soon too. R&R.....thanx 


	6. The Howler

A/N: I don't own Ginny Weasly. I apologize for the very long delay of update. I have finally broken my curse of writer's block for this story. Please R&R thank you so much.

~Chapter 6~

When Ginny woke the next morning, after the Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast, she was both nervous and anxious. It was the day she would receive her schedule and begin her first official day at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what her first class was going to be and hoped it wouldn't be Potions. From what her brothers have mentioned reguarding Professor Snape, he could be intimidating.

She took out her diary from beneath her pillow and beagn to write.

"Morning, Tom."

"Good morning, Ginny. Ready for your first day?"

"I'm nervous, but excited. They don't make us do too much the first day, right? I mean its more introducing us to everything."

"Don't worry too much. You will be fine"

A sigh of relief washed over her. She knew that by writing to Tom he would help her relax. Ginny got dressed fairly quickly and proceeded to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Fred and George were already sitting at the Gryffindor table munching on toast and helping themselves to more eggs. A few minutes later Ron arrived with Harry. Hermione was already at the table and not happy with the two of them. Especially not after their grand arrival at Hogwarts the night before. She was reading "Voyages with Vampires" when they sat down next to her. She said "Morning" with an edge to her voice. Neville was talking to Ron about how he was expecting his Grandmother to send him what he left behind when there was a rush of hundreds of wings flying overhead. Owls carrying packages to their owners flitted everywhere and then came a crash into Hermione's milk jug. Errol, our family owl came tumbling down. Enclosed in its beak was a bright red envelope.

"She's...she's sent me a Howler." Ron stamered.

Neville noticed it right away and said, "You'd better open it, Ron. It'll be worse if you don't..."

"What's a Howler?" Harry asked after seeing the look of terror on Ron's face.

But Harry's question went unanswered. The corners of the letter began to smoke at the edges. Ron carefully took the letter from Errol's beak holding it at arms length.

"Open it," Neville urged, "It'll all be over in a few minutes."

Ginny looked at Ron not knowing what to say. He slid the letter open and Neville immediately covered his ears. Harry took notice and looked confused. He wasn't sure what it meant to get a Howler, but then he understood why. It had sounded as if there was an explosion that erupted through the Great Hall.

"- STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Mrs. Weasly's voice was magnified a hundred times louder than it normally was when she was angry. The plates and spoons rattled on the table. Ginny looked at her plate. She couldn't look at her brother. She has seen her Mum get mad, mostly when she yelled at Fred and George, but hearing the screams THIS loud was embarassing. Ginny could just tell that Ron's face was the same color as his hair.

All around people looked to see where it was coming from. Ron just sank in his seat without looking at anyone.

"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME. WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"

Harry stared at his bowl of porridge pretending to hear the noise.

" ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Harry and Ron dared a glance at each other and then turned away just as quickly. Hermione put her book down and looked down at Ron. "Well, I dont' know what you expected, Ron, but you-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped back at her.

Harry looked guilty, and Ginny felt sorry. Part of her wanted to pull out her diary and tell Tom about it right away, but she thought it would be better to do that later.

A/N : I hope that was worth the wait, and I can promise I will post more chapters sooner. I had to use a lot of reference to the book to get it right. I didn't want to mess up the Howler message. Please R&R, i would really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
